She Still Knows
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Reed Spencer is back again and this time she's not in trouble. But she meets an arrogant superficial, teenage boy whom seems unstable and she was never one to keep to herself. Sequel to knowing everything and knowing nothing.
1. a promise to Reid and a new case

"Gosh Reid I'm fine you can stop helping me" Spencer told Reid as he helped her into his apartment. It wasn't a surprise to her how it looked, of course it wasn't. He sat her down on a couch in the living room which is connected to the kitchen and a hallway leading to bedrooms and bathroom.

"You're not fine Spencer, statistically I'm not even sure why they let you out of the hospital there have been many cases in which the patient..." Reid began to ramble but Spencer cut him off.

"Ya, ya okay Reid thank you I get it. But the doctors did let me out and the doctor knows best" said Spencer with finality.

"I'm a doctor too!" protested Reid. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Not a medical doctor Dr. Reid" she smiled at him then winced in pain as she tried to lie down, she tried to play it off as no big deal but Reid frowned and went to get her some pillows and pain medication.

"Oh Spencer!" Spencer looked up startled at the very enthusiastic but also sad voice. Garcia came running into the apartment "Are you feeling better? Is Reid taking good care of you? I bet not he's pretty much clueless when it comes to this stuff" she winked at Spencer.

"Um, Garcia?" asked Reid coming out with pillows, water and medication "How did you get in here"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" laughed Garcia "I'm the goddess of all things attainable, which includes your key" Reid gave her a small smile. Suddenly Reid's phone rang, he answered it and had a quick conversation with someone who, judging by the tone of voice Reid used, Spencer guessed was Hotch.

"Garcia, I just talked to Hotch and we have a case" Reid told her, she sighed thinking about the horrible Images that would have to cross her screen "Maybe I could ask Hotch if I could stay…"

"No, absolutely no Dr. Reid. My minor injury as not going to keep you from profiling" said Spencer too proud to accept help, much like Reid.

"Minor injury!" Reid exclaimed "Really, why can't you just accept it when you need help and take it!"

"Well, isn't this the pot calling the kettle black" smiled Garcia.

"I do enjoy a good dose of irony every now and then" Spencer joined in with Garcia. Reid frowned not understanding what they were talking about. "Anyway, I'm fine, I'll call if I need you and I won't" Reid sighed trying to make a decision.

"Alright, fine. I'll go, but be sure to call me if you need anything. Food, is in the fridge and the bathroom is down the hall…" Reid was quickly explaining everything Spencer would need.

"Yes Reid. I know the basic layout of a house. And the traditional placing of common day items" Spencer smiled at him.

"You know Reid, I could stay with Spencer for a while" Garcia suggested.

"No Garcia, the team needs there supreme goddess of all-knowing" Spencer told her, Garcia looked like she was about to say something but stopped and simply left Reid and Spencer alone.

"Are you sure that…" Reid started.

"Don't be a Morgan and I won't be a Garcia" said Spencer recalling a past event.

"What are you taking about? I just think that maybe…" Again Reid was cut off.

"I am completely fine! Look! No pain, uh, uh , uh" Spencer began flexing her arms.

"What, what are you doing? What does this have to do with Morgan and Garcia, just stop" Reid told her grabbing her arms and stopping the motion.

"Go, please for my sake. If I can't be there to help the team, you're the next best thing" said Spencer trying to convince Reid to leave.

"um, thank you? Fine, I'm going" he said, grabbing his keys and coats "Oh, and don't get into any trouble, like no leaving the apartment or anything like that alright?"

"Please, Reid. Think of who you're talking to" Spencer smiled mischievously.

"That's why I'm worried" Reid muttered to himself walking out the door.

… At the BAU…

"Hey, Pretty Boy. How's little miss know-it-all?" asked Morgan as Reid walked into the office.

"Hm? Oh, fine I suppose, she doesn't want anyone to take care of her" said Reid clearly annoyed by her decision.

"Ah, so she really is like you" smiled Morgan.

"What are you guys talking about, first Garcia now you" Reid grabbed a cup of coffee and downed it "Oh, and what exactly do you and Garcia do in your spare time?" Morgan just laughed.

Prentiss, J.J and Rossi also asked about Spencer and were, of course, reassured by Reid. Just then Hotch called them into the conference room to discuss the case.

"Okay, so the case is here, luckily the press haven't run anything on it yet" J.J began, no one liked cases here they always put people on edge. "So first two victims both teenage male, blonde, relatively tall, average guys, actually average in almost way. According to family they acted as the average modern teenager"

"Nothing special about them" said Rossi looking over the case file.

"Okay, Reid, you can start on the geographical profile and then help Prentiss with victimology. Rossi, you and Morgan go talk to the family. J.J see how long you can hold the press on this story" Hotch told everyone then took refuge in his office. Rossi was the only one who realized what was on his mind.

Before he and Morgan left he knocked on Hotch's door, he was let in. Hotch was going over some paperwork and looked totally at ease, well to anyone but a profiler that is.

"She's alright you know" said Rossi.

"What?" asked Hotch looking up.

"Spencer, she's alright. Fine, physically I mean" Rossi looked at Hotch quizzically "I know that you care about her"

"David I don't have time for this, I'm glad she's alright but I believe I gave you a job to do" said Hotch, Rossi paused for a moment but the got up and left Hotch alone.

Reid had two different trains of thought: one was on the case analyzing the case files and creating a geographical profile. The other was getting a feeling he never had before. Killers in the area always put pressure on the BAU because most had family members. Hotch and J.J had their children, so they were always worried. Reid had never had that feeling, even when they were in Las Vegas because his mother was locked safely away in an institution and now he was getting it.

Spencer was home alone and even though he knew his fear was irrational because Spencer didn't fit the profile at all, the fear was still there. She was like his little sister, and he would do anything to protect his little sister but Reid knew that Spencer was smart enough to not get into any more trouble.

A/N: So here is another sequel. You guys sure you're not bored with me yet? Well I will still be continuing with my prequel to this series so if you are reading that, there is so reassurance for you. Don't worry, Spencer is not going to get kidnapped again, I'm not that repetitive. But stay tuned for the drama to come.


	2. A boy named Thomas

…At Reid's apartment…

Spencer did rest, for five minutes but still, she rested. She glanced at the clock, 8:05, she groaned what was she going to do all day? She wasn't hungry and the team was working on a case, that didn't pose any immediate danger to them so she didn't need to interfere. Reid made her promise not to get into any trouble, how _boring_. She also promised not to leave the apartment and she thought that both her and Reid knew that wasn't going to happen.

She had made her decision she quickly changed clothes, got dressed and made herself presentable. She winced at the pain in her stomach but learned to ignore it as she made her way out of the apartment. It was a lovely day in Quantico, Virginia and Spencer wouldn't rather be anywhere else. She took a moment to evaluate what was going on at the BAU.

Everyone was asking Reid if I was okay, figures, the team was always was too emotional, especially Garcia. Funny, Hotch was worried, he didn't seem to be the type to worry about someone he wasn't particularly fond of and that category included Spencer, well that's what she liked to believe. The team knew that it wasn't her style to get close to anyone so as a result she didn't like anyone getting close to her, too many broken hearts that way.

Spencer slipped out of the apartment and slyly made her way down the hall and out of the building. She decided to go for a walk to see what she could find, what she did find was a lovely little coffee shop called Joe Walker's café. She ordered coffee with a lot of sugar 'too much time in Dr. Reid's mind' she thought.

While sipping her coffee she bought a magazine and began to read about lives that were of little interest to her. It was then she noticed the gaze of a boy, about 16, with bleach blonde hair and kind of reminded Spencer of Draco Malfoy, but then again she could just be searching for something to relate to her beloved books. Though he seemed to have an eerie likeness to the fictional character the posture the expression the way he held himself.

She concluded that he was confident by the way he was looking at her, superior and cocky. He stood up from his chair across the shop and made his way over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, his tone flirty. I gave him a once-over, he was certainly good looking and who doesn't love an arrogant guy that you can prove wrong time and time again?

"No, but I have a feeling it's about to be" she flirted back while still keeping her arrogance and superiority known, he smirked and sat down.

"What are you reading?" he asked attempting to make small talk, she smiled at the simplicity of it all. Something simple was exactly what she needed after everything she had been thru.

"Nothing of importance" I replied closing the magazine focusing completely on the conversation. "What's your name?"

"Call me Thomas" he said "what's yours?"

Spencer thought for a moment, should she give him her name? Well it wouldn't hurt to just tell him her 'last name'

"Call me Spencer" she said smiling.

Spencer and Thomas talked for hours, they were extraordinarily similar, both arrogant, cocky slightly conceited. The spent a lot of the time arguing but both loved every minute. Spencer also too this time to examine Thomas more closely. He was handsome, she supposed, but there was something average about him that made it so you wouldn't really notice him in a crowd. His eyes were grey but sparked with excitement as he and Spencer spoke.

Suddenly a cold feeling washed over Spencer, she saw Reid, not close to her but coming. Oh, no wonder she wanted to come here! This was Reid's favorite coffee place, he was probably allowed to go get lunch and most likely come and check on her at his apartment.

"Oh no" I said, my eyes widening. Thomas stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" he asked, he was looking awfully nervous as well and looked behind him to see if there was someone there.

"Oh, damn I'm dead" she said, beginning to clean up the table. Then she saw someone else, someone else with Reid, who was it? Oh damn, it was Morgan.

"Oh good god, now I'm really dead" I said to myself, Reid would be mad, but if Morgan would be with him. Together they're the most protective pair on the planet.

"Spencer tell me what's going on" said Thomas rolling his eyes at Spencer freaking out looking for somewhere to hide, they were almost there and if she went outside they would see her for sure.

"No! Spencer was not here, you never saw or talked to a Spencer" she told him desperately running around the shop, where was the bathroom?

"Wait, how will I see you again?" he asked.

"I'll be here tomorrow at 9:00 A.M but you will never see me again if I don't get out of here" said Spencer

"Okay wait, stop for one second" said Thomas standing in front of her and grabbed her shoulders with his hands.

Suddenly Spencer wasn't in a café anymore rapid pictures entered her mind. A knife, Scared boy, blood, orders, more blood, other boys. Then Thomas let go of her and the pictures stopped. Spencer took a few steps backwards and looked Thomas with a look of confusion and fear.

"SPENCER!" the all too familiar voice sounded. Spencer closed her eyes and breathed thru her teeth.

"I'm screwed" she muttered to herself.

"I told you to stay in the apartment" Reid didn't sound mad just shocked and panicky.

"I, uh, told you to think of who you were talking to" said Spencer nervously.

"And who's this?" asked Reid, pointing at Thomas.

"That would be a boy" Spencer said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, stop being a smartass" Morgan joined in on the scolding.

"And who said you were allowed to go out with boys?" asked Reid annoyed, that protective brother instinct coming out.

"Excuse me, please tell me when you became the boss of me, I can go out with boys if I want" Spencer put her hands on her hips and had a condescending looking on her face.

"Well you know how teenage high school boys are" said Reid.

"No Reid, you don't you were 12 when you graduated, you have no idea how they are" Spencer told him,

"But I do, beat it kid" Morgan told Thomas, and he walked out of the café, extremely confused.

"And another thing, you are injured and she not leave the house at all-" exclaimed Reid.

"Hey Reid, did J.J give you the picture of the boy that went missing today?" asked Morgan, cutting him off.

"No" answered Reid

"The kid I just kicked out of here is this him?" asked Morgan showing Reid a picture of the missing kid. It was undeniably Thomas


	3. Boys?

Spencer and Reid arrived at the apartment; Morgan had gone to tell Hotch about their latest advancement on the case. Reid had decided to take Spencer home first before going back to the BAU. Spencer entered before Reid, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She threw herself on the couch and buried her face in a pillow while yelling something incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Reid.

"I said, you don't need to take care of me!" exclaimed Spencer, Reid took a few steps towards her astounded.

"You're only fifteen! And you're injured" Reid told her. Apparently in her opinion this still wasn't grounds for being taken care of.

"I've taken care of myself when I was injured before, and I was _thirteen_" Spencer told him smugly. Reid shook his head

"Remember how well that turned out?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Beside the point, all I know is you're overreacting! I'm fine being by myself" she told him defiantly. Again Reid shook his head.

"No, not this time. I am responsible for you and you have to follow my rules. You broke them and now you have to be punished" Reid sounded extremely awkward; he had never had to say anything remotely like this in his life. He had no children; even with Jack of Hennery he never said anything like this.

"Punished?" shouted Spencer.

"Yes, punished. You are, um..." Reid searched for the right word "Grounded, you are grounded"

"Grounded! I've never been grounded in my life" she told him, not believing what was happening. Reid licked his lips, trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea, but he stood his ground.

"Yes, grounded" he said, Spencer looked at him shocked, never in her life had she ever been grounded, no one had ever held that authority over her. And if they did it was easily ignored. Suddenly a thought came to her and she smiled smugly.

"oh ya? How are you going to make me stay here, you have work tomorrow" she said, Reid was only stumped for a moment before he came up with an answer to this potentially problematic situation.

"A babysitter" he said.

"Good luck with that, any sitter that you would get I could think circles around. Reid then came up with another solution.

"You come to work with me" he said, she looked at him like he was crazy "We can keep you in the conference room, so you won't disturb anyone"

"That's crazy! Hotch would never let you do it" she told him.

"When there is no other option, yes he will" Reid nodded.

"Leave me here! I won't cause any trouble" begged Spencer.

"I don't think so, Hotch will let you stay there if he thinks you're in danger" Reid said, Spencer rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Why does everyone think Hotch cares about me so much, he hates me" she said in her 'I know everything' tone.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything" said Reid shaking his head, "nevertheless it's been decided and you are coming to the BAU with me and you are going to stay out of trouble"

...

The next day, Spencer dreaded going to work with Reid. Sure it would be nice to see the team again but what was she going to do alone all day? It was going to be so boring, and this stupid case kept messing with her mind, her visions never did follow a specific pattern. Sometimes she saw exactly what was going to happen clearly and vividly other times she could barely see anything at all. That's what bothered her, inconsistency, she hated that. She wanted something that was consistent in her life, she had never had that.

Spencer woke with a start, 6:00 AM. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She hoped Reid wasn't still mad at her. She's different than she was when she was thirteen even she herself could see that. She knew that Reid missed the girl who was thirteen, Spencer missed her too. Her blonde hair had grown darker than it was almost three years ago, her sixteenth birthday was slowly etching close, she missed her sun bleached hair.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She certainly did look different. Her once bright green eyes had grown darker, they were almost looking hazel. Just like her father's. She looked away, but quickly looked at herself again noticing more changes. Her cheekbones more pronounced her nose had straightened out. She _looked _older, maybe even older than sixteen.

After she finished getting ready her and Reid, with a coffee cup in his hand, loaded into his small car. They made it to the BAU in very good time, there was little traffic. It looked just as it did the first time she visited when she confused the hell out of everyone and gave Hotch a headache, good times.

"Hey look it's Spencer" said Prentiss noticing the teenage girl entering the building, the rest of the team came to say hello.

"So, why are you here?" asked Prentiss,

"Reid doesn't trust me" Spencer pouted.

"Well at least some good has come out of his genius" said Morgan "At least there is no teenage boys around here"

"Boys? Boys?" Garcia came running out of her technical room "I heard the word boys, what about them?"

"Well Spencer here..." started Morgan.

"Do not!" Spencer cut off, but Morgan pretended not to hear her.

"Was with a guy at a coffee shop, Reid and I caught her" finished Morgan, Spencer smacked her hand on her face and groaned.

"A boy?" question Prentiss surprised.

"A boy!" exclaimed Garcia at the same time. "Oh Spencer, don't tell me you were wearing something like that?" she gestured to Spencer's outfit.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" asked Spencer frowning and examining her pants. Garcia simply shook her head.

"And was your hair done that way too? Oh wow, and I bet no make-up either. Well that's what you get for living with Reid"

"Hey!" protested Reid "Anyway, she's here because she wasn't supposed to be out last night and I can't have her sneaking out anymore, so she's going to be in conference room _alone_, alright Garcia"

Garcia put her hands up in defence "Of course" but she winked at Spencer.

"People, let's go we have a lot of work to do" Hotch poked his head out of his office and pretended not to notice Spencer. Reid put Spencer in the room and turned on the TV so she wouldn't be completely bored.

Spencer flipped thru the channels lamely but stopped on one station when she saw a familiar face. She breathed in sharply. It was a picture of an average boy with blonde hair; he had cocky posture and an arrogant look on his face. The woman on the screen was talking about how he is known as Thomas and was last seen in a coffee shop in Quantico Virginia.

"Oh no"


End file.
